Moon lighting
by tazx x x
Summary: Kyo and Hatsyharu once again find themselves tegether late at night in Kyou's bed. Oneshot. Not much of a plot. Hastuhara/Kyo yaoi. Enjoy! .


**A/N: Okay! So, I suddenly decided I wanted to write some yaoi! (yano, that "lets write gay porn!" feeling?) and somehow ended up writing this. Apparently, my inability to not write something without even the smallest amount of angst has reared its ugly head again aswell... (I'm starting to wonder if it has anything to do with the late hour I always write these at...as its nearing 12AM now..) either way! Its not my best, and its my first Haru/Kyo too, but, I hope you enjoy it none-the-less! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own fruits basket or its characters. I simply enjoy forcing its characters into sometimes awkward social situations.**

**Warnings:**** Oneshot. BoyXBoy Very tiniest bit of angst. (You'll hardly notice * sweatdrop*) Un-beta'd.**

~^.^~

Harsh pants and low moans reverberated around the pitch black room. Concealed between folds of linen sheets and accommodating darkness, two forms moved hurriedly against each other. Outside the room, the rest of the world slept on, ignorant to the forbidden acts going on inside it. Ignorant and uncaring of the desperate hands that clawed and searched for purchase against each others naked bodies.

Dark grey clouds parted, revealing the dark night sky and luminous half moon. Strands of pale moonlight crept softly between grey curtains, shedding light on the beds' writhing occupants.

Kyo tipped his head back against the pillow and groaned lowly, arching up in pleasure when demanding lips and unforgiving teeth ravished his unsuspecting nipples. He looked down; his sharp, crimson eyes filled to the brim with desire as they sought his tormentor. Said man chuckled and with one last flick of his tong over the smaller teens dusky pink nipple, lifted his head to claim kiss-bruised lips.

Kyo's moans were muffled as Haru bit, sucked and devoured his all too willing lips and tong. He dug his hands into black and white locks and gripped for dear life, all the while trying to pull his lover closer still. Haru growled ferally and dragged his nails down the tanned skin of his partners toned abdomen. Kyo gasped into the kiss; the sensations overwhelming him as Hatsuharu used the opportunity to deepen their kiss. At this point, Kyo was almost willing to believe he was trying to suck his soul out from his mouth.

As long as it continued to feel this good, he figured he might let him

when the need for breath became too much Haru broke the kiss and leaned his head back with a smirk. Underneath him, Kyo lay with rosy cheeks and bruised red lips. Soft tufts of bright orange hair splayed about his head on the pillow and fresh love bits could be seen trailing down his neck and chest.

"Debauchery looks good on you" The younger teen whispered, his voice almost a lazy drawl.

Kyo brushed brighter; Haru managed to embarrass him in some ways- often by commenting on how "pretty" or "slutty" he looked. "Sh-shut up, assh- Hah! Ah!" he cried out in pain when Haru dragged his head back by his hair to expose his throat to him again. The orange haired teen couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat when Haru began sucking a spot just below his jaw bone.

The rough treatment wasn't unusual- he even rather liked it- since Haru often reverted to his "Black" side during sex. There were very few occasions when he didn't, but Kyo had learnt to appreciate both of his partners personalities equally. Where Black Haru was rough and often quite demanding, White Haru was nothing but soft caresses and rapt attention and, somehow, Hatsuharu always knew when he needed a gentle touch to chase away bad memories or as a pick me up throughout the day.

Though, part of Kyo (however much he denies it) wishes they could be more open about their relationship. They wasn't many opportunities for them to kiss or hold hands in public- most of which would occur on the rare occasion when they were out of town on a trip or day out. With their peers believing them cousins (despite their relation being so distant the only real connection was their curse) and Akito being insanely jealous of anyone from the family having lovers, they had to be very careful about who knew what. After all, the cat was supposed to be hated; never loved.

The thought sent the usual stabs of dread through his heart, no matter how much he fought them. Sometimes, in the dead of night when Haru was either at home or asleep, he would often wonder what it was about him that Haru stuck around for and when it would be he realised Kyo's lack of worth and left. It was a constant fear that wouldn't leave him. Yuki had called it abandonment issues, but the rat zodiacs comment had been so offhanded and out of nowhere he wasn't sure if he should believe it. Besides, he was no wimp! What did he care if Haru left him?

He'd tried to convince himself he wouldn't care more than once, but every time he was left with the same sick feeling he got whenever he saw Haru talking fondly with Yuki.

As if sensing the sudden change in mood, Haru lifted his head to gaze intently into Kyo's eyes. Seeing the growing terror Kyo's tried and failed to suppress, he bent his head until their foreheads touched, not once breaking contact.

With a jolt, Kyo arched his back and groaned when two slick fingers pushed their way into his unprepared hole. Staring wide eyes into Haru's own slate grey eyes he panted and writhed when the searching fingers were combined with sharp grinding thrusts of Haru's hips; their pulsing erections pushing together and sending jots of pleasure down both their spines.

Soon, all Kyo's thoughts were consumed by the sensations threatening to break whatever control over his body he had left and all depressing thoughts had been forgotten. With a mocking smirk, Haru twisted his fingers harshly inside the older teen and watched amusedly as Kyo's back arched gracefully off the bed.

The older teens body was truly a masterpiece. Rich tanned skin over tightly packed muscles and a flexibility he couldn't help but drool over. Growing impatient, Haru quickly added a third finger into the orange haired boys clenching entrance, delighting in the way it was swallowed up eagerly.

"Heh, you bitch, even yer holes begging fer it."

Kyo groaned again as the heated words sent shivers racing down his spine. "J-Just shut up and hurry already, ya damn ox!"

With a slightly sadistic grin, Haru removed his fingers and gripped the cat zodiacs hips. Not wasting any more time, the younger teen thrust his hips forward sharply, burying himself to the hilt inside Kyo's hot cavern.

Gritting his teeth at the pain, Kyo fought to relax and moved his hands to grip Haru's pale shoulders. He only had a moment to adjust before- in true black Haru fashion- the other teen began thrusting in and out harshly.

"Ughn! F-Fuck! Faster, H-Haru!"

all too willing to oblige, Haru began fucking the other teen faster and ducked his head down to claim Kyo's lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Changing the angle of his hips, Haru smirked against his lovers lips when Kyo's groaned loudly into their kiss. "_Found it then" _, he though with a smirk. Grunting, the younger teen reached to garb Kyo's legs at the knees and push them up against the cat zodiacs chest. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his head back far enough to appreciate the spectacular image of Kyo's, bent nearly in half, writhing and moaning on his cock.

God, if he didn't love it when Kyo's got vocal too. Being embarrassed easily, Kyo usually tried to muffle his cries of pleasure. Sometimes, however, he'd lose himself and scream deliciously for the whole house to hear.

"Fuck! Yes, dammit! M-More! Harder!" Like now, for example.

Chuckling breathily, Haru upped the pace of his thrusts, driving his cock in and out of Kyo's wonderfully tight ass. Feeling himself come closer to his climax, he wrapped one pale hand around Kyo's pitifully neglected member and began to jerk him off in time with his trusts.

He leaned down to lick Kyo's ear, nipping sharply before asking huskily. "You wan' me to make you cum?"

"Fu- Yes!"

"You wan' me to cum? You want to paint yer pretty little ass with my cum, 'til your so full you can taste it?"

"Yes! Fuck! Cum in me. Now, please. Fuck, Please cum!"

hearing his lover beg sent him hurtling over the edge and with quire, hard thrusts he came; his cum spilling out around his cock and onto Kyo's thighs as he rode out his orgasm. With a scream, Kyo's followed right after, coating Their chests and Haru's hand with his seed. The arm holding him up gave out and Haru slumped against his lovers chest, not caring about the come he was smearing against them.

Panting heavily, the orange haired teen frowned. "Oi. Get off, yer heavy." his thighs- smeared with the proof of Haru's orgasm, trembled when said teen pulled out and pushed himself to lay exhaustedly next to his lover. Turning onto his side away from the ox, Kyo sighed, satisfied, when he felt the come sliding down his thigh and smiled when he felt Haru wrapped a possessive hand around his waist; pulling him into the others chest.

With a soft, lingering kiss to a tan shoulder, Hatsuharu closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. He had all day to spend with Kyo tomorrow, and he intended to spend it lavishing the other man with all the love and affection the teen hadn't gotten as a child; knowing, without a doubt, their was nothing else he would rather do.

~^.^~

"Oi, Cat"

"What dya want, you mangy rat?"

"I just wanted to ask if you could be a little quieter when you scream at Haru. I heard much more than I ever wanted to last night, and I'd rather not have known just _how_ eager you are to have Haru..._share_ with you..."

"Eh? What do you mean, Yuki? Have Kyo's and Haru been fighting? Was their something you needed from him, Kyo? Can I help?"

"N-No! It's nothing, Tohru. Jus' forget it."

"That's right, Tohru, its nothing. I'm always more than willing to share with Kyo."

"Dammit, Haru!"

~^.^~

**A/N2****: Any good? Half decent? Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes (I did try to get them all) and to give criticism (hopefully constructive) where you see fit! If you can leave a review I'd be most appreciative! Ja! xx**

**~Tazx x x **


End file.
